Yuri
by Auryn Valentini
Summary: A veces, el amor es tan fragil como una flor. Si no se cuida, puede llegar a morir, o perderla para siempre...Only MirokuxSango Contiene Lemon.


¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi, Autora de la serie Inuyasha entre otras. Espero que disfrutéis de este finc al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Atentamente Kirarahikari

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

" **Yuri "**

"**By Kirarahikari"**

"**Shô 1 – Mukashi"**

Leves gotas de roció recorrían las hojas mas delicadas y frágiles. Leves murmullos de pájaros resonaban por todo el valle, un valle de color verde repleto de flores de todos los colores. Nadie hubiera imaginado, que tiempo atrás, aquello estuviera repleto de muerte y sangre, un hedor que no desapareció transcurrido algunos años. Algunos rastro de ceniza aun se percibía por la hierva, la cual sirvió de abono para que renacieran las flores de sus cenizas aunque el paisaje dentro de su memoria aun se visualizaba ese mantillo grisáceo.

Las cabezas cortadas y pinchadas en las lanzas de los hanyôs fueron quitadas, incluida toda la sangre verde que teñía la arena del suelo. Las casas destruidas estaban otra vez arregladas, aunque ya nadie vivía dentro de ellas. Unas barritas de incienso prendían frente a unas flores secas, que fueron situadas encima de unas tumbas, todas bien puestas y bien organizadas.

Todos los días, iniciaba aquel ritual ofreciendo flores nuevas que ella misma recogía de un bosque no muy cercano de su aldea. Poco a poco, las fue apartando y las cambio por otra clase, Nomeolvides. Podo después, levanto su cuerpo y fue directo a su tienda. Se coloco su delantal verde pistacho y arreglo algunas arrugas que quedaron en el después de salir de la tienda. Dicho esto, la joven exterminadora prosiguió haciendo sus tareas, como ya era habitual.

---------- Flash Back --------------

_Comenzó a llover. El cuerpo inerte del ser llamado Naraku yacía en el barro. La batalla por fin había terminado. De unos ojos marrones, empezaron a brotar infinitas gotas saladas que corrían por las mejillas de la exterminadora. Todo había acabado. Su sufrimiento psicológico al recordar aquellas imágenes tan duras de muerte y destrucción. La perdida de su hermano en sus brazos, mientras el decía su nombre. Todo finalizo aquella anoche lluviosa y llena de alegría para sus amigos. Una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios debido a la alegría que le comía por dentro. Tanta euforia, hizo que las finas piernas de la joven, acabaran por hacer que cayera al suelo de rodillas. Poso sus manos en su rostro, todo encharcado por agua salda que vertían sus ojos._

_Una vez mas, se repetía a si misma, que todo había terminado para siempre._

_El joven hanyô abrazo a la sacerdotisa, soltando por un momento la conocida Tessaiga, la espada que fue creada por el colmillo de su padre, la cual la heredo Inuyasha. Tantas veces le había salvado la vida, que nunca supo como agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella. Barrio todo el altere con la mirada, hasta hallar en cuerpo sin vida de la Araña diabólica. Poco a poco se desintegraba y el aura maligna desaparecía._

_Un leve rayo de sol ilumino el cuerpo sin vida de Naraku y el castillo, donde ella aun recordaba aquella vez que fue llamada por el terrateniente para destruir un falso demonio que, era una vez mas, un sucio plan de Onigumo. Mas lagrimas fueron desprendidas por sus ojos marrones, mientras oscuras imágenes pasaban por su mente._

_Aquella vez que casi mata a Inuyasha o cuando intento entregar la Tessaiga a Naraku a cambio de otra cosa…Pero sin duda, la imagen más importante de todas, nunca paro de repetírsele durante mucho tiempo…_

_La muerte de su hermano…_

_Miro una vez mas, hacia el cielo, en busca de algunas respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se le formulaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Demasiadas preguntas, aunque no sabía con certeza, el tiempo las daría para ella. Levanto la vista. Alguien conocido le tapa los pocos rayos de luz que brotaban de aquellas nubes juguetonas que cubrían el castillo._

_Frente suya, un brazo varonil le alargo la mano, hasta estar a una cierta altura para que ella pudiera agarrarse y levantar de aquel infierno, y dejar atrás el sufrimiento. Seco las lagrimas que aun brotaban de su rostro, como el agua que fluye por la cascada…_

_…_

-------- Fin del Flash Back-----

Todo cambio en ella. Transcurridos 3 años desde aquel momento, siempre sonreía, aunque estuviera sola. Sonreía de estar viva, y de poder tener una segunda oportunidad. El tiempo hace estragos, sobretodo en los humanos. Las suaves facciones de niña se habían suavizado. Su cara se había alargado y sus ojos se habían separado un poco mas, aunque ella no dejaba de usar su sombra de ojos rosa que tanto la caracterizaba.

Sus ojos marrones, grandes y llenos de alegría, se hicieron pequeños y alargados aunque la felicidad nunca dejo de emanar de ellos. Pero solo era la cara, pues en ese tiempo, aun estaba desarrollándose. Los hombros se estrecharon, dejando una bonita espalda, que sujetaba unos bonitos pechos redondos y bien formados, que incluso a veces, cuando recordaba viejos tiempos, se colocaba su traje negro, que tanto ceñía su figura esbelta, aunque no le fue fácil meterlas dentro de un traje tan pequeño, sin usar durante cierto tiempo.

Su cintura era más estrecha formando una preciosa hendidura en su cintura, acompañando a unas buenas caderas y otras curvas que bajaban hasta sus pantorrillas…Unas piernas frágiles como las de una muñeca de porcelana y a la vez lo suficientemente ágiles como para poder soportar el peso de su amado Hiraikotsu. Ya no era la niña de 17 años que fue durante un tiempo. Ya era toda una mujer.

Una mujer mas completa.

Mucho tiempo paso, no solo para su cuerpo, si no también para su villa natal. Las casas destruidas fueron arregladas, exceptuando las que estaban inservibles y todos los talleres de construcción y obtención de armas y venenos para el uso de la exterminación. Durante mucho tiempo, colgó su traje negro con bordados doradas, para que el tiempo curara las heridas de ella, incluidas las del traje.

Fue a la caballa y alli, sin saber miro a un espejo, apoyado en el suelo con una cierta cantidad de polvo que cubria todo el marco.

----- Flash Back----

_Paseaba por un pueblo no muy cercano, observo un espejo en venta. Era tan grande, que podía verse reflejada de pies a la cabeza. Sin prestar atención a lo demás, saco un poco de dinero que tenía almacenado, y decidió comprarlo. Tal vez fuera por coquetería, pero no lo dudo más, y se monto en Kirara y fueron directamente a la villa…._

_Allí lo coloco en su caballa. Durante un largo rato se estuvo observando. Se veía bellísima. Si hubiera hecho eso poco tiempo antes, hubiera pensado que estaba loca, y que era una presumida, pero ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Fue directamente al taller de reparación de los exterminadoras, y saco su famoso traje negro. Se lo puso y contempló asombrada en el espejo. No se podía creer lo que veía. Todo esos años, llevándolo puesto, y solo hacia que marcar su figura de mujer y tentar a otros hombres pues con el se veía magnífica. Salio de sus fantasías, y volvió a ponerse su traje rosa con el delantal verde._

_Doblo su traje, y mientras se quitaba el cinto, y algo callo de el. Una flor seca se hallaba en el. Al fijarse mejor, observo que se trataba de un trébol de cuatro hojas de color blanco. Un blanco amarillento por culpa de los años, que aunque fuera ya tarde, aun conservaba su olor. Lo acerco levemente a su rostro he inspiro el aroma que aun se respiraba dentro de aquella flor disecada. Si hubiera sido una flor mas del campo, no se hubiera fijado, pero esa flor, se la había regalado el._

…

------- Fin del flash back -----

Limpio la espesa capa de suciedad con un trapo, hasta dejarlo mas o menos decente. Miro su figura durante un tiempo. Mucho reacuerdos embaucaban su cabeza.

Como un acto reflejo, saco de su obi un tropo de tela rosa formando un piquetito. De el, saco el trébol blanco de cuatro hojas.

"Piensa en mi "

Se dijo a si misma. Lo llevo tanto tiempo escondido en su traje, como si se tratara de un amuleto.

Y así lo hizo. Siempre pensaba en el, aunque fuera un mujeriego y un sinvergüenza, pero era su mejor… ¿Amigo?dejo de mirarse en el, y guardo el trébol en su pecho, y dejo por zanjado aquellos sentimientos que brotaban de su corazón como un amor infantil y sin sentido.

Ellos pertenecían a clases diferente. Nunca podría haber llegado a casarse con alguien que solo pensaba en hacer "eso" con las mujeres. Nunca llego a comprender, como alguien tan odioso y a la vez tierno llegara a decir esas cosas, y a mujeres que no conocía de nada. Solo quería complacer sus necesidades carnales para satisfacer a su cuerpo, y librarse de aquello que llaman" virginidad". Todo era un capricho. Aunque a veces pensaba, que hubiera deseado que el fuera el primero, y entregarle su tesoro mas preciado, que aun guardaba para la persona amada.

Salio de la caballa y prosiguió sus tareas. Afiliar las armaduras, preparar la comida, tirar las pieles de los monstruos que no servían para hacer armaduras, preparas las bombas anti-Yônkais y Hanyôs y las trampas para asegurar su vida mientras dormía. Los días eran cortos, pero aun quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Recogió esos restos, y los metió en una carretilla. Kirara agarro por un extremo para ayudar a cargar aquella carga tan pesada. Aunque todo cambio, para Kirara el tiempo no se manifestaba y seguía con toda la vitalidad de una dulce y tierna gatita.

El único lugar donde no atraerían el aura maligna de las pieles muertas de los monstruos a Yônkais, era dentro de la cueva de Midoriko. La sacerdotisa creadora de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus. Un recuerdo se le vino en mente.

----------------- Flash Back -----------------

_Dos niños jugaban a pasarse la pelota. Uno de ellos, una niña, no tendría apenas 8 años. Vestida de kimono rosa y delantal verde, pasaba la pelota al otro niño. El otro niño, mas pequeño, de grandes ojos negros y pecas en la cara a duras pena podía coger la pelota. Solían jugar delante de esa cueva, pues el padre de ambos, solía decirles que cuando algún Yônkai se les acercara, que se escondieran ella, aunque les diera miedo, pues Midoriko les protegería._

_Largo tiempo pasaban allí jugando, pero ala vez, practicaban su agilidad y resistencia, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Desde bien pequeños, eran entrenados para convertirse en exterminadores, y ser conocidos en todos los lugares del mundo. Unos grandes exterminadores, que serian temidos por todos los Yônkais._

_Siguieron jugando, pero un descuido del niño hizo que la pelota rodara hacia la entrada de la cueva. Con disgusto, fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, y con los ojos casi llorosos, sin explicar ni decir una sola palabra, dio a entender, que esa cueva le daba mucho miedo entrar solo._

_Con un acto de valentía, la chica cojio la mano del niño. Poco a poco fueron aproximándose a la entrada. El niño estaba asustado, y empezaba a vacilar de querer entrar o no. Balbuceo algunas palabras que no llegaron a ser escuchadas. La niña, ante esta respuesta, dijo unas leves palabras y en tono suave._

"_No tengas miedo, yo estoy a tu lado"_

----------------- Fin del Flash Back- ----------------

Si, ya no podía evitarlo. Ya no estaba al lado de Kohaku. Ya nunca volvería a verle vivo.

Tantos recuerdos abarcaban aquel lugar, que con una mueca de asco se aparto de aquella cueva, dejando caer la carretilla con todos los Yônkais muertos, con toda su fuerza. Volvió a la villa junto a su gatita Kirara.

Observo la entrada de la villa. Un almendro, no muy lejos de ella ya había florecido. Era realmente hermoso contemplar algo tan delicado y frágil. Sus pensamientos abarcaron más pensamientos. Al ver el almendro, hubiera deseado volver a estar otra vez con el, debajo de ese árbol, contemplando como las sakuras caigan levemente arrastradas por el viento, mientras la brisa de montaña acariciaba sus rostros y las flores adornaban el paisaje vivo. Sin muerte.

"No pienses mas en el" se repetía una y otra vez. Zarandeo su cabeza y entro a la cabaña donde ella dormía. Cojió su traje de exterminadora, y lo envolvió en un trapo azul y blanco. Recordó que, debía llevar su hiraikotsu, apresar de ser un trabajo sin importancia. Pesar de que lo era, donde los exterminadores se dedicaban a servir a los demás, y exterminar monstruos, casi finalizo, ella decidió continuar con la herencia familiar.

Al salir por las grandes barreras de madera, no miro al árbol. No quería perder más tiempo embobada en sus sueños infantiles. Ya no podía retroceder el tiempo. Todo ya había pasado.

Todo había acabado para ellos dos.

Hace mucho tiempo…

Continuara

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

**Aclaraciones**

Varios aspectos sobre este finc, que quedan así un poco en el aire…

**1º el nombre del finc.**

Los que hayan tenido curiosidad y hayan buscado lo que significa "yuri" se habrán dando cuenta que significa "azucena".

¿Azucena? Y que? Pues, la verdad, me costo mucho elegir un nombre bueno, aunque este tampoco no me lo haya currado mucho, pero tiene mucho significado. Pues Azucena, en el lenguaje de las flores, significa "Corazón Inocente".

Así seria, más o menos, como un juego de amor entre ellos dos, pues siempre su amor ha sido frágil y difícil a la vez.

**2º Y…¿Por qué?**

Por que corazón inocente, por que ellos dos siempre han sufrido por esto. Nunca rebelaron abiertamente su amor y nunca se llegaron a decir lo que sentían en realidad, sobretodo por parte de Sango (Que cosas podemos llegar ha hacer las chicas en verdad!)

**3º Mukashi?**

SI mi japonés no me falla (que friki que soy xD) Mukashi significaría hace mucho tiempo o en tiempos lejanos, pero se adapta mejor a hace mucho tiempo, o después de mucho tiempo. De gustos hay colores -

**4º y shô?**

Sho, básicamente, significa capitulo xD( y pa esto ocupas espacio..Anda que xD)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤

Espero que os haya gustado, y sobretodo, ya iré a clarando algunas cosas mientras avance la historia.

Si no es molestia, me gustaría que dejaran sus rewies, si pueden claro esta

Nos vemos!


End file.
